User talk:ForestMonthZero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Freezing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lim Dall Young page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 08:37, September 8, 2011 Link to real I've seen you posting up some manga omakes from the series. Now instead of providing our readers with sheer "read" material you could post a link towards a website where people can actually read this stuff. Just state it under a "helpfull links" (or something like that) header. I... I am the King! 20:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :For Cross Make, I think that violates Wikia policy on acceptable content. I could be wrong. Since the Cross Make series contains some hentai content, I left links off deliberately. :As for Freezing Magazine / Sexy Dynamite Bomber, I haven't seen any sources online for it :Ditto for Freezing Giant Issue; well, the Eroizing chapter is available online :ForestMonthZero 09:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You do have a point upon the policy's of the wikia community though. I'll have to look into it. This due to the fact it IS related to the series because the origional author decided to create it and not some random fanbased issue of his work. Mmmm... choises choises... Well keep it blank for now then me and El will get to look in this matter. I... I am the King! 19:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, on LDYwiki, I've made the decision that the cover images of Cross Make are (so far) acceptable, since they aren't any more extreme than the promos for canon-Freezing, covers of other LDY manga and manhwa, or a day at the beach. :::If you and Cricket think the covers are acceptable here, you can grab them from w:c:lim-dall-young-world:Category:Cross Make files. :::ForestMonthZero 06:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Copy that we'll do. I... I am the King! 13:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Images You may be interested in w:c:lim-dall-young-world:Category:Freezing, which contains some images that are not here... different language versions for the cover of Freezing 1. ForestMonthZero 04:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I found a high quality cover of Volume 11 (Japanese): http://www.artlimmedia.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=artlim_free&wr_id=418&page=5 :ForestMonthZero 11:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :There's also a promo version of Freezing: http://www.artlimmedia.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=data&wr_id=6 :ForestMonthZero 12:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've added the cover of volume 11 to the List of Manga Volumes page. Still can't wait to see volume 10 and onwards! I... I am the King! 13:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hola Yes, is my native language. Hablas español? Franz Silvester 15:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, no hablo español. I can understand a bit, and read a bit (kind of the same situation with Portuguese, Catalan, Galician and Occitan). ForestMonthZero 10:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) To much Forest I wanted to discuss your past edit on various pages with you. After reviewing history upon pages which you updated/edited I've come to a conclusion. You edit too much I a short timespan. Example: Instead of littering the history set-up with minor additions to your revisions, you could formalize all your actions into one proper edit, instead of scrambles. Simply hit the "Preview" button which is located directly next to the "Publish" button. When you think your revision meets all your/others' expectations you can publish it. "Preview" mode offers 2 main items. #Checking your edit if all the information/updates you've added are in place (and also in the correct place). #Checking if no other person edited the page while you were busy with it. I do not mean to offend you with this. I'm just implying the better way to act. Because now it just seems you wish to increase the amount of edits you've made with great velocity, which is not the proper to act (if you know what I mean). So basicly put, try to keep your revisions on one page to a minimum, and simply formalize all your intentions into one edit. I... I am the King! 11:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I am not trying to pump up my edit count, if you'd prefer, I'll log off and do the edits without it appearing on my account at all. I started here on Freezing without an account, and if I don't upload anything, I don't need to use it. And it's not because I don't use preview. It's because I forget to do things, and think about it a moment later. ForestMonthZero 11:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Also, it's not like there's a prize activated on Freezing Wiki that gives you awards. Some of the other Wikis on Wikia have badges active for edits that are much more likely to get people to pump up their edit counts. :As for forgetting to do things, this is just what happened right here. ForestMonthZero 11:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said before: "I do not mean to offend you". It seems I just did because you just pulled up the defence barrier. Now yet again, I was just stating what I saw and presumed, and simply noted you upon it. No further intentions behind it just a "heads-up" thing. But yeah we all do tend to forget things. No worries there son! Just keep up the good work and all. I... I am the King! 19:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::(note) ::If you really are forgetful (No! I'm not saying you are) you might want to try this approach: "Create your edit, preview your edit, leave the preview open, take a break of at least 5 min, re-preview your edit, submit". This might help you a little ::(Again I'am not saying that you are forgetful, just implying the good thought for your fellow human). :::As I said, I can always edit as an IP user, that won't change the edit counter on my account when I do so, so any concern about the number of edits showing up will disappear. Instead you'll just see some IP number with edits on various pages. It'd also save me time from logging in. Then you wouldn't have to worry about people trying to compete with edit numbers. :::(PS If you do become an admin here, you can see what I mean by badges from under "Achievements" ) :::ForestMonthZero 07:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know about the badges and I do not want you to revert to being a anonymous IP user. (we need live ones) All I said was that it caught my eye. I'm not putting orders on you or anything, I'm just saying. So just continue as you were but just keep your edits in check, that's all I ask, no hard feelings whatsoever! I... I am the King! 07:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit) ::::Again you did something rather peculiar, you've triple uploaded the same picture. Why? I... I am the King! 10:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I uploaded the first one, thought the second one was better sized, but uploaded the wrong file, which should have been the third one, since the second one was uncropped, and the third one was cropped properly. ForestMonthZero 10:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Next time try to check first before upload, now I'll have to remove the unused pictures from the history. Also I've seen you updating "crossmake", that a picture you took? 10:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC)I... I am the King! :::::::No, I don't live in Tokyo, so I don't have access to the Melonbooks store. ForestMonthZero 10:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::So you got it from internet? Btw: you say you're not from Tokyo, where ya from then? I... I am the King! 08:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I found it in a Japanese language blog. :::::::::From? I am from the dark void of eternity :) ::::::::: ForestMonthZero 08:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::You don't say, with all the Japanese/Korean info you've been spewing one would say you are from their neck of the woods. (compliment?) I... I am the King! 08:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Nope, not from their neck of the woods. ForestMonthZero 08:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::You sure seem so, logically seeing and presuming as all. ::::::::::::I... I am the King! 08:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Btw: I'm having a keyboard problem which I hope you have a remedy for, you see every time I hit the ', ", ~ or ^ (and so on) keys, instead of giving me one punctuation mark it gives me two! And I have to delete the other one. I... I am the King! 08:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... do you have your language settings right? Sometimes if you have your language settings wrong, that happens. Or you might have spyware/virus/trojan on your system. Or you might just need to clean your keyboard -- if something is stuck under those keys, it could cause repetition. Or you might just have the repeat setting too sensitive, as you might spend a bit more time on those keys than others. ... ForestMonthZero 08:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll start a system scan now. I... I am the King! 08:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) What happn'in? Hey I'm back from Rome and just wanted to ask what has gone down in this past week. I've seen you adding a WHOLE lota stuff and I'm wondering what is all is. I... I am the King! 15:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :# Well, I detailed it to Kricket. It's the new Freezing Wiki:Article wizard. Try it out. It's a way around the broken Layout mechanism, by premaking an article, and then having users edit the page to customize it. The Article Wizard uses Template:Preload templates as the base article types. Some users might prefer substitution templates instead, so the current Character Page type is also available as a boilerplate template Template:Character page boilerplate. :# I organized the articles into Category:Manga , Category:Anime and Category:First Chronicles, so that you can access Freezing (manga) from the manga category, Freezing (anime) from the anime category, and First Chronicles articles from that category. This just organizes the articles that specifically deal with each (like chapter articles, or episode articles). The characters and objects are shared, so there was no point in doing them. :ForestMonthZero 05:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Creating Since your our technical fellah on this wiki I wanted to ask you this (since I've been wanting to do this for a while). You've uploaded Templates and all kind of layout items the past couple of months, however I would like to know how to make them myself, this since I have some pages requesting special boilerplates and whatnot. Help is requested thanks! I... I am the King! 09:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Preload templates are easier to make, substitution templates require more care. You can add preload templates to the article wizard by copying what's there and replacing the pagenames with your own. Being careful, as the article wizard cannot use pagenames with spaces in it, so spaces are replaced by underscores. :To create a preload template :# create a page called Template:Preload/whateveryouwant :# write whatever kind of skeleton of a page you want there. I would recommend that you use HTML comments to comment any categories you use, since you probably don't want to add the preload itself into the categories. (HTML comment: ) :# publish, and then update the article wizard :# if you need to add special instructions to go along with your preload, the template documentation for preloads is called an "editintro", so :# create an edit intro at Template:Preload/whateveryouwant/Intro :# write your documentation, be careful, since with this version of MediaWiki, everything you write will be displayed like a regular page, and not like a template transclusion. You should categorize this page into Category:Preload templates, as this is how I've set it up right now (with this version of Mediawiki, you can't actually categorize the preload itself, so I've categorized the editintro) :# edit Template:Preload and add your new preload into the list :# if you want even more documentation, for people who edit your preload template (instead of people using it to build new pages), create Template:Preload/whateveryouwant/Doc, and use it like a regular template documentation page :To create a substitution boilerplate template :# write the template at Template:whateveryouwant boilerplate :# categorize it in Category:Substitution templates and Category:Boilerplate templates (with noinclude tags -- so that the resulting page doesn't get categorized as a template, only the template does) :# add your documentation at Template:whateveryouwant boilerplate/doc :# if you want to include a category, use includeonly tags to surround these, so the template itself doesn't get categorized, only when it is substed. :# if you know your way around ParserFunctions, you can do pretty complex coding here, to handle variables that you put into the template... :If you see what I did to Template:Character infobox - Freezing, you see how you can use defaults and checking if variables exist or not for variable display. These are very simple ParserFunction usages. :ForestMonthZero 09:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking of building a Volt Weapon preload, Volt Weapon substboilerplate, Volt Weapon infobox... Chapter infobox, Chapter preload, Chapter substboilerplate, Volume infobox, Volume preload, Volume substboilerplate, Episode infobox, Episode preload, Episode substboilerplate... :Since I've already written Volume and Chapter articles, I'd use those to base the boilerplating. :If you want, I can put in an alphabetic list boilerplate pretty quickly (I've built one already on LDY) :ForestMonthZero 09:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes you do the alphabetic list boilerplate (and add it to where you see fit), then I'll have a shot at making the Volt Weapon preload / substboilerplate (I like that idea). However (don't think I'm dumb now please) the "preload" thing... is that a sobriquet for a "approach to" making a page layout? (saying you want to make seperate pages just for the weapons?). And my guess the boilerplate thing is something like this: User:KID2NR/Character Infobox: Freezing.I... I am the King! 09:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::No, K2N's infobox is just a regular template, not a boilerplate template. As for a substboilerplate, I mean more like Template:Character page boilerplate , which is a substitution boilerplate. Some wikis also have non-subst boilerplates. K2N's infobox, after I modified it, shows ParserFunctions and Defaults, though (so you don't have to fill in each row as "Unknown", it will just be blank instead) with Defaults, you can choose a default to do if no parameter is provided. With ParserFunctions, you can choose to have that entire section not print at all (the table will look shorter that way) or depending on what you put in, you can have it print different things. :::ForestMonthZero 10:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I've copied over the alphabetic list boilerplate substitution template, and preload set. And I've integrated it into the Project:Article wizard. ForestMonthZero 11:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) If you want to look at some absolutely insane amount of ParserFunctions, try out Infobox ship begin, Infobox ship image, Infobox ship career, Infobox ship characteristics (At the moment, all that code is broken, but they're trying to get it to work. I think it's an HTML/wiki conflict, myself) ForestMonthZero 11:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok after looking through your suggestions I can say this: *'Volt Weapon preload': A separate page for every weapon? Seems a bit to much for me, by my guess if we were to make one simple main Volt Weapon page and add all known voltweapons there, I'd say we're fine. *'Volt Weapon substboilerplate': What are you going to add when it comes to suitable parameters? Much? No I'd guess not.... *'Volt Weapon infobox': Definitely needed on the Volt Weapon page or on the characters own page. *'Chapter infobox': Parameters, etc. needed for a simple chapter? I'd say a explanation about the chapter and some pic's will do fine. *'Chapter preload': A (wizard) for making a chapter related page, good! *'Chapter substboilerplate': Parameters, etc. needed for a simple chapter? I'd say a explanation about the chapter and some pic's will do fine. *'Volume infobox': Same as Chapter infobox.... *'Volume preload': A (wizard) for making a volume related page, good! *'Volume substboilerplate': Same as Chapter subst... *'Episode infobox': Same as Chapter infobox... *'Episode preload': A (wizard) for making a episode related page, good! *'Episode substboilerplate': Same as Chapter subst... I hope I've got it right (with thinking the Preloads are a similar thing you used for the wizard), then even so I'd say that's about what we need (if you think about it logically). However if you deem something incorrect (or me misunderstanding that preloads/subst/info purpose) then do say so. I... I am the King! 07:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Volt Weapon articles -- I don't think it's overkill to make an article on every Volt Weapon, since on many Wikia wikis, they have articles on every weapon (especially for stuff like Gundam). It is the Freezing Wiki and not a general Anime Wiki afterall. It's up to you and Kricket to decide though. :Preloads -- yeah, they're the things you use with the Article Wizard. :Volt Weapon Infobox -- the format of a Volt Weapon infobox would be different depending on if we have Volt Weapon articles or not, since it would look like the character infobox if it were for character articles (and float right), and more like a table if it were situated in character articles (and placed left). :substboilerplate -- well it's up to you and Kricket. I can build up a template that takes parameters for season, title, preceding episode title, succeeding epsiode title, episode number, preceding episode number, succeeding episode number, etc and auto fill the article when you subst it in (like how the charactername is automatically filled in when you use the character page boilerplate) ::eg. ::Would prefill the infobox, the airing paragraph and intro paragraph with some information. :ForestMonthZero 08:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Curious... As my header stated I'm curious towards where you've gotten your recently uploaded photo's from. I've scoured the internet in search for them but my actions proved unsuccessful. As I would like people to share their sources to make the growth of information on this wiki faster, "where did you get them?". Thanks in advance! I... I am the King! 07:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Several Japanese merchandise sites. ForestMonthZero 07:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Such as? I... I am the King! 21:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::DMM, Neowing, Rakuten, Amazon.co.jp, you know? The big ones. ForestMonthZero 08:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok that'll do. I... I am the King! 09:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit) ::::Wooo... I just checked Neowing... that's a whole load of merchandise which revolves just around Freezing alone. Damn... Vandalism Unbelievable in my absence 2! YES 2 vandalisms were made, KID acted accordingly but failed to rapport it to me. So if you ever revert a possible vandalism or detect one, don't forget to give me a rapport of what happened and the IP of the concerning user. I... I am the King! 20:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC) So how far for this? So I just want to know, how far into the manga are you precisely? I'm upto Chp. 61 Vol. 10 and you? I... I am the King! 08:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, considering it's rather hard to read the original Japanese, I prefer getting it in English (or French, or if not, maybe Italian or Spanish or Portuguese) I'm up to chapter 61, since that's the easiest ones to find. The French scantrads stopped some time ago, when it got licensed in France. I haven't tried to find the Spanish scanlations yet... if someone gave me a pointer as to where they are I might be tempted to read it. ForestMonthZero 08:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Same here, we need a 3rd party contributor for that though... Anyways I asked this on the basis of me seeing more Intel about this series then I've seen so far myself, this including more Chevalier Pandora names whom I have no clue of their existence so far. I... I am the King! 08:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: I figure you might be tempted to read the German scanlations? (IDK if any German ones are available or not...) ForestMonthZero 08:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should look it up I'd guess. I can do German quite good though so that shouldn't be a problem. I... I am the King! 08:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I used to know some people in Eindhoven, who said that Dutch, German, Danish, Swedish and Norwegian, were close enough that one could make a go at trying to understand what each language said. ForestMonthZero 08:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And you know... They were right! Mmmh... Eindhoven that's quite close to my town of birth (in the same province). Ever been to Holland then? ::::::This being the Germanic/Teutonic history our country's share. I... I am the King! 08:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Germanic history... well English doesn't look like the other Germanic languages, and English is a Germanic languge, from Saxony no less. It looks closer to French (but not much). :::::::Never been to the Netherlands. Isn't everything in Holland close to each other? (Compare with Miami and New York... that people drive in one day for Spring Break) :::::::ForestMonthZero 08:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, when it comes to sheer size, the Netherlands is one of the smallest country's in the whole world. Geographically seen the Netherlands is basicly put.. flat, this ultimately making travelling much easier and so faster. However this does not mean our country is a "nothing", this due to our influence in the world and of course our history is also something else to. To put it one way: "Small county, big reputation" hehe... ::::::::However English has it's roots in Saxon and Saxon originates from France and co. which is in the least related to the Germanic country's (don't mix 'm up now). I... I am the King! 09:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: People say "small country, big rep" about Australia and Canada as well. (true, they're not physically small, but they have small populations, and small population per area). ::::::::: Compared to US or Canada, every country in Europe outside of European Russia is small, geographically speaking. ::::::::: English is from the Saxons, Jutes and Angles, IIRC. The French are from the Gauls and the Franks, but the Franks were Germanic, and lost their language, just as the Gauls who were Celtic and lost their language, both being overwhelmed by the Latins, and now speaking French, a Latinate language. ::::::::: ForestMonthZero 09:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: When I was speaking about the "small country, big rep" I meant it literal, seeing as we ARE small and HAVE a big rep. unlike the puns of Australia and Canada which go's over populace per square mile or so. :::::::::: Yet even today in Armorica, parts of England and Ireland a Celtish style of speech is still used. Latin was used by the Romans as they after a turmoil era invaded the south of Gaul and eventually subdued Gaul as a whole (oh dear Julius). Yeah I know about the history, to be honest this is fun talking history like this (haven't done that in a while). I would like to chat more but I have a meeting now, I'll be back sorry. I... I am the King! 09:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::With a small population, reps are harder as well. Netherlands is about 15 million people, but Australia and Canada are each only about 30 million people... so very few people to go around in countries the size of Europe. Being so big, people are needed to do things everywhere, meaning more people to do the same things, that fewer people would be used for in a more dense setting, so fewer people to do the rep-building things because more people are doing the basic things. ForestMonthZero 09:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Indeed a small country has to uphold it's rep. especially the ones who have history. (imma back btw) It's rather amazing how diverse the world is when it comes to global populace, variating from dense, cropped up environments such as the Netherlands to massive continents such as Canada and Russia containing about the same amount of people as the Netherlands. World sure is crazy. I... I am the King! 10:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Cross make As I was wondering, should we place external links to online reader sites for these Cross Make chapters (since they are hard to find) or shouldn't we (considering wiki terms and rules). I bring this up because.. well.. It is original artist related work and not some fan-based stuff so... yeah... I... I am the King! 21:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if that's a ToU violation or not. I have not placed them on LDYwiki. I think it'd be ok to link to various doujinshi databases that don't have the doujins themselves (like mugimugi.org), but as to linking to the actual scan or scanlation, ... A non-translated RAW scan would be more problematic, since it is more closely violating copyright (especially high quality scans of complete chapters or volumes), while scanlation manga sites fall into the greyer area because they are translated, thus not a direct copy (thus allowing scanlation/fansub/fandub groups to exist -- fake translations are definitely allowed, but those aren't very useful). You could always start by adding covers to the Cross Make pages (I've done it on LDYwiki, because I think it's not a ToU violation) :BTW: Also I've been wanting to make my own templates such as: User:KID2NR/Character infobox - Freezing (of couse something different) however how do I make one? ::Depends on what you want to do. I assume you want to make a box of some sort. K2N's box is based on Template:Infobox, and so are the ones I created of the infobox variety. (The Navbox variety are based on Template:Navbox) I've made several non-box templates, so I assume you don't want to do that. If you mean the non-template box I added to the files (the DO NOT DELETE messages), those were done with "div" sections. The Infoboxes and Navboxes are done with WikiTables. ::Templates are passed parameters, parameters are used in a template by calling a triple-brace-bracket to the name of the param (ie. parameter1 ) If you want a default action if the param is not supplied, you need to pipe the default (ie. parameter1 default thing here ) . If you want to use param1 but if it isn't there use param2, then instead of the default thing, you just shove another param call in the default area (ie. parameter1 parameter2 ) ::If you want to do optional processing based on filling in a param, you can use parser functions if-calls. (ie: #if: parameter1 do this if it exists do this if it doesn't ) ::You can format things with better spacing using HTML comments ( <-- HTML comment tag --> ) ::To build a wikitable, you need the start table tag ( ) the table row tag ( - ) , the header cell tag ( ! ) , the cell tag ( ) , the end table tag ( ). If you want to specify table cell properties, you need the pair ( style="whatever" ) or ( !style="whatever;" ) depending on regular cell or header cell respectively. Rows can also be styled ( - style="whatever;" ) as can tables ( style="whatever;" ) . A title to the table can be provided with ( + ) ::So put that together as a table: ::That's how to build a table, you can place that into a template. ::So say you want to parameterize the title: |+ } ::That replacement line will do it. If you leave "default title" blank, it will display nothing if "table title" is not provided. ::Cells can be similarly parameterized. ::If you want a row to optionally display if the param exists: end of previous row }| - } }} ::ForestMonthZero 08:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I guess it's much more simpler then what you've just explained, to warn/prevent users form opening a page to Cross Make (mature content) I wanted to create a warning template (box), much like: This to ensure we are abiding the ToU, as to warning users on beforehand about excessive content (wink). However seeing as I need to leave I'll let it with this and I'll get back to you! I... I am the King! 09:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll work. Just put that into a template, and call the template, like always. (like Template:Mature content warning) If you want to categorize the template, enclose the category in a noinclude section: :ForestMonthZero 09:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC)